Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *The zoo ahead of its time - IN 1916, a hesitant elephant was lowered on to an open-top barge and ferried across Sydney Harbour to the newly built Taronga Park. According to records, the 40-year-old pachyderm objected to this method of transport - but quietened down when her feet were placed on the deck. - 09.10.2011. *THAILAND: From slow beasts to fast moves - Elephant Round-Up a must-see spectacle. - SURIN, THAILAND - What do you serve when a few hundred elephants suddenly drop in for brunch? If you're the town of Surin, a provincial capital in northeastern Thailand, you lay out a spread of pineapples, watermelons, sugar cane, cucumbers and other pachyderm-friendly fruits and vegetables. How much? Oh, about 50 tonnes ought to do it. - 09.10.2011. *Voice for Animals protesting Valley Zoo for Thanksgiving - If you and your family are headed to the Valley Zoo, Saturday, you won't be alone. Members of animal rights group Voice for Animals will be at the zoo entrance over the noon hour, telling visitors exactly what they think about Lucy the elephant's living conditions. The group's Tove Reece says Lucy's health is more important than upsetting people. - 08.10.2011. *Trained jumbos to rein in their wild counterpart - BHUBANESWAR: The State Government has decided to raise an army of “kunkis,” trained jumbos, to handle the man-elephant conflict. The trained elephants are expected to rein in the marauding wild pachyderms. - 08.10.2011. *Menagerie mit Löwen, Tigern, Riesen-Elefant - Geislingen. Eine große Tierschau kommt im Oktober vor 150 Jahren nach Geislingen, mit Löwen, Tigern und Riesen-Elefant. Mit einer großen Grafik - damals außergewöhnlich - erscheint eine Anzeige im Alb- und Filsthalbote. - 08.10.2011. *The pachydermist - Wildlife is important, but humans need to be considered too, Asian elephant expert Raman Sukumar tells Indulekha Aravind. What if the elephant population in India goes up to 100,000? What would you do then?” Not the kind of question one might expect to hear these days amid the hue and cry over the endangered Asian elephant, that too from an elephant conservationist. - 08.10.2011. *SÜSSER DRECKSPATZ: Babyfant duscht mit Sand - Elefantenschule im Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn. Auf dem Lehrplan von Babyfant Ludwig (5 Monate) steht heute: Körperhygiene, Sand-Dusche, Bergsteigen... - 07.10.2011. *Abschied vom Altweibersommer: So rüsseln die Knie-Elefanten im Genfersee - LAUSANNE - Badewetter im Oktober: Da lassen sich auch die Knie-Elefanten nicht zwei Mal bitten. Sie badeten heute im Genfersee. - 22 Grad im Oktober – das ist Badewetter für die Elefanten des Circus Knie. Heute morgen nahmen Delhi, MaPalaj und Ceylon in Lausanne-Ouchy ein Bad im Genfersee. Angeführt von Franco Knie und Franco Knie junior zogen die Elefanten zum Seeufer. - 07.10.2011. *Kruger's oldest elephant dies - One the Kruger National Park's (KNP) oldest elephants, Duke, who was more than 55-years-old, has died, the park said on Friday. The elephant was discovered lying on its side along Makambeni spruit, five kilometres from Crocodile Bridge Camp on Wednesday, KNP spokesman William Mabasa said in a statement. - 07.10.2011. *22 elephants to be relocated from Hassan - BANGALORE: Waking up to the rising elephant menace in Hassan district, the state Forest Department is relocating about 22 elephants from Alur Forest range and Sakleshpur to Cauvery Wildlife Sanctuary. “We are working out the plan, by mid October we will start relocating the elephants,” said an official source, from the state Forest Department. - 07.10.2011. *Zoo to reply to appeal, still seeks winter room for Lucy - EDMONTON — The City of Edmonton is considering ways to winterize the Valley Zoo home of Lucy the elephant before the new year, as PETA continues its fight to have her transferred to a U.S. sanctuary. Lucy’s enclosure meets all necessary standards, the city says, but she could use more room to exercise when it’s too cold to go outside. The Edmonton Humane Society recommended finding that extra space before Dec. 31. - 07.10.2011. *Watery grave for elephant in Palani - MADURAI: A female elephant looking for water in a dam near Palani in Dindigul district died as it got caught in the slush in the wee hours of Wednesday. Speaking to TOI, Palani forest ranger K Dharmaraj said that a herd of about 10 elephants was frequenting the Porunthalaru dam in Palani, for the past one week as water sources inside the forests were drying up due to absence of rain. - 07.10.2011. *Carlsberg Elephant Tournament Canceled Over Cruelty Concerns - An elephant polo tournament due to take place in India on Sunday was canceled after sponsor Carlsberg beer withdrew because of complaints from animal rights activists. - 07.10.2011. *Endangered Elephants: Playing Polo For A Better Life (PHOTOS) - In Thailand, the elephant is a culturally sacred animal and even featured on the provincial seal of the Surin province. Now an animal with such significance is living in squalor. This is mostly a modern consequence of an ancient tradition of Kui spirit men catching and training elephants for many tasks. - 06.10.2011. *Elephant causes safari park traffic jam after taking a nap in middle of road - It was the right time for Five the elephant to take a nap but perhaps not quite the best place, as the huge animal caused a traffic jam after snoozing in the middle of the road at a West Midlands safari park. - 06.10.2011. *Niabi seeks hefty funds for new elephant home - Niabi Zoo hopes to create a community effort to raise the over $4 million necessary for a new elephant enclosure. In the face of a stagnant economy, Niabi Zoo is forced to move forward with its largest fundraising campaign in history. The Association of Zoo’s and Aquariums has mandated that Niabi expand their elephant habitat in order to stay nationally accredited. - 06.10.2011. *Send in the clowns ... and sporty elephants! - cover story: Circus Spectacular at JQH Arena Trainer Larry Carden says circus is a "cool experience for everybody." - An elephant throwing a football, a human cannonball and motorcross motorcycle stunts are just some of the things you might see at Circus Spectacular. - 06.10.2011. *Man killed by wild elephant in Munnar - An estate worker was trampled to death by a wild elephant at Kadalar in the Naimakkad tea estate in Munnar on Wednesday night. The Munnar police said the victim was Johnson, 38. He was attacked around 10.45 p.m. while he was returning to his quarters. - 06.10.2011. *Elephants are topic of conference at Rochester's Seneca Park Zoo - The Seneca Park Zoo hosting the 2011 Elephant Manager’s Association (EMA) Conference through this Sunday, Oct. 9. The conference is being attended by elephant handlers, veterinarians, field researchers from Africa and Asia, aand elephant enthusiasts from across the globe. - 05.10.2011. *Thirsty elephants trouble Sekakangwe villagers - SEKAKANGWE: The livelihood of Sekakangwe residents is under threat from elephants roaming the village and guzzling the precious water from a small dam reserved for their domestic animals. - 05.10.2011. *One Lucky Elephant: One heart-wrenching documentary - ’ll be posting this month about some of the excellent documentaries I’ve screened as part of the Vancouver International Film Festival. Today’s Pick: One Lucky Elephant, directed by Lisa Leeman. This poignant film tells the tale of two very complicated mammals – a human father (David), and his only daughter (Flora the elephant). - 05.10.2011. *CHIREDZI ELEPHANTS face complete extinction - National Conservation Taskforce. - Further to our August report, the situation in Chiredzi River Conservancy is worsening and elephants are now faced with imminent extinction as land invaders continue to ravage the conservancy and government officials watch without intervening. - 05.10.2011. *Elephant killed by train - A sub-adult female elephant was knocked down and killed by a train between Gulma and Sevoke in the Mahananda Wildlife Sanctuary area in Darjeeling district of north Bengal late on Monday night. - 05.10.2011. *Elephant conservator's house burgled - The house of Wildlife Department's Elephant Conservation Deputy Director W S K Pathiratna was burgled yesterday morning while he and his wife were at work. The deputy director discovered that his house at Thalahena, Thalangama, had been burgled upon returning home from Polonnaruwa after an elephant inspection. - 05.10.2011. *Former Homecoming King Returns from Zambia with a Message - Sport Beattie came back to Port Washington to visit friends and raise awareness for his cause: elephant rescue. - Around this time 20 years ago, Sport Beattie was being crowned the senior homecoming king of Port Washington High School. Now he is rescuing orphaned elephants in Kafue National Park in Zambia with the non-governmental organization he founded in 2008, Game Rangers International. - 05.10.2011. *AsiaRooms.com - Surin Elephant Roundup Show coming to Thailand - October 05, 2011 -- A parade of majestic animals can be seen by Thailand tourists who attend the Surin Elephant Roundup Show next month. Taking place during the Red Cross Fair at Srinarong Stadium on November 19th and 20th 2011, the show is designed to honour the majestic Thai elephants that occupy such a revered position in local culture. - 05.10.2011. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen